


Cassidy's first time flying

by LyokoFan (JanneKek), TeenLyokoFan7777



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanneKek/pseuds/LyokoFan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenLyokoFan7777/pseuds/TeenLyokoFan7777
Summary: Five years after our Heroes had come back from their latest adventure, they had some pretty interesting things to talk about.





	1. Cassidy's fear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Return to the Past, NOW](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139743) by [TeenLyokoFan7777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenLyokoFan7777/pseuds/TeenLyokoFan7777). 
  * Inspired by [Return to the Past, NOW! Finale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681302) by [HunterMoebius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMoebius/pseuds/HunterMoebius), [TeenLyokoFan7777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenLyokoFan7777/pseuds/TeenLyokoFan7777). 
  * Inspired by [Code Wings 3.0](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979733) by [HunterMoebius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMoebius/pseuds/HunterMoebius), [TeenLyokoFan7777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenLyokoFan7777/pseuds/TeenLyokoFan7777). 



> **Please read the inspiration series/works first, otherwise you won’t be able to understand.**  
>  I have deliberately forgotten William, Sam, Hunter, Kaitlyn and Patrick.  
> Quotes in italics are thoughts, and underline is weighted word.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Odd talks about flying and Cassidy expresses her fears.

DISCLAIMER:

DON'T own Code lyoko.

Cassidy belongs to TeenLyokoFan7777

* * *

 

We were at the Lyoko HQ about five years after we had returned from the US, which is unbelievable for me that we were still allowed live here considering that we were almost at our twenties. I guess it was such a big honor to have us here that Mr. Delmas wanted us to stay. We were just talking about random things, as _mi novio_ Odd brought up flying: “I think we should try them, Max said that they would take years to grow.”

**(A/N: ‘ _MI novio_ ’ means boyfriend in Spanish. END A/N)**

“Don’t remind me of that place”, I pleaded.

“Come on, Cat Girl. Why don’t you want to try them?” Odd asked, nagging me.

He was talking about the wings that we had grown because of the bird DNA that was injected into us while we were at the ‘school’. I absolutely hated those things, and having someone else wash them—let’s say it was hard at first. But after I got used to it, I have to say that it is very relaxing to have them washed by Aelita —or Georgina, when she was around.

“Remember that none of us have tried them yet”, Jeremie tried to reason.

“I don’t want to fly”, I squeaked, “I still haven’t gotten over the jet incident”.

“You don’t have to go high. Just hover over the ground”, Yumi soothed, “and it’s not like you are at someone else’s mercy”.

“I can hold your hand, if it helps”, Aelita commented.

“Thanks Aelita”, I said nervously.

“You have used wings before as well, on Lyoko”, Ulrich gave his two cents, “and you know that they can save you from devirtualization”.

“It’s not the same”, I argued, “On Lyoko you don’t die, if you fall”.

“You aren’t going to die from a drop of one feet”, Jeremie said. **(A/N: 1 feet = 30,48cm END A/N)**

“But I might die mentally out of fear”, I freaked out, “you know how jumpy I am sometimes.”

“Maybe if one of us does it first, you won’t feel so scared”, Odd suggested, “I volunteer”.

“That might work”, I agreed pleased to see that _mi novio_ was ready to do it just for me.

“We should probably go to the gym”, Jeremie suggested, “It might be easier as there is no wind there. We can also place some mattresses there, so if you fall it isn’t going hurt.”

“You’re going to be alright”, my sister said soothingly.

At that, I relaxed, knowing that my friends knew what was best for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback as you read the story.


	2. At the gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Cassidy discovers that flying isn't scary.

“Let’s try these things out”, Odd said looking at his purple and white wings.

“Careful there _mi novio_ ”, I warned as he almost hit me with his wings, as he unfolded them.

“Sorry Cat Girl, I wasn’t expecting them to be so long”, he apologized.

“It’s not your fault”, I said.

 _Mi novio_ flapped his wings as a test and, to his amazement, his feet actually lifted off the floor for a second. But that caused her to lose his balance and belly flop on to the pile of mattresses. Everyone except _mi novio_ started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” he asked slightly agitated.

“Sorry, you just looked so comical: you saying ‘WHAAAAAAH!’ and doing a belly flop”, I tried to say from the floor through my giggles.

“It’s not as easy as it looks”, he said, “Who wants to try next?”

“I can”, it was Aelita, “it can’t be too different from my Lyoko wings apart from size. They are even the same color.”

“The stage is yours”, _mi novio_ said sarcastically fully expecting Aelita to end up in the same position he was a minute ago.

“Hey Odd”, I said to distract him as I guessed what was coming next. He turned around to look at me. “What’s it Cat Girl?” he asked.

I winked at Aelita as I said to _mi novio_ : “You know that I love you?” I asked.

“Of course I do, what a silly question”, he replied slightly confused.

“See, this is easy”, he heard Aelita say.

“Did-did you just do that to distract me?” he asked in fake anger.

“Yes! I knew what you were thinking”, I replied amused by odds reaction.

He turned around and suddenly a thought floated into my mind: _“How does he do that?”_ it was _mi novio_.

To which I replied in my mind knowing that he would get it: “He has used wings before, so it isn’t that big of a surprise.”

“ _So why don’t you try next?_ ” he thought teasingly.

“I might even do it”, I sent back with a mischievous grin, “Just to prove that you are wrong”.

“I’m next”, I announced aloud.

Everyone turned to look at me.

I blushed and said, “I mean that I also have wings on Lyoko and I have used them. If Aelita says that it is easy, then it must be easy.”

“Okay, would you like a few more mattresses, just in case?” Jeremie asked concerned.

“I’m fine, thanks”, I said not sure of whether it was true or not.

“I’m going to keep hold of your hand, just so you don’t panic”, Aelita said.

“I’m sure going to need it”, I said.

I unfolded my wings careful not to hit anyone. Suddenly everyone snickered—no not everyone— _mi novio_ didn’t. “What’s going on?” I asked curious.

“We know what you thought”, Jeremie quickly said.

 _“Of course they would, why wouldn’t they?”_   I thought.

“What did I thought then?” I asked.

“Not in front of Odd”, he said.

“Aelita, what did I think?” I asked curiously.

“I know that it lasted for only a second, but you thought that, ‘you would pay for the chance to tickle Odds belly with your wings’”, she whispered.

“I didn’t know that, but it does feel very tempting”, I whispered noticing that others were keeping _mi novio_ busy. Waved at the others and they soon stopped and looked at me.

“Let’s do this”, I said quietly.

“Whenever you’re ready”, Aelita confirmed, “Just say when”.

“You can do it Cassidy”, others assured me.

“Now!” I said and flapped my wings a little, and surprisingly I lifted off the ground. I have to say it was weird to say the least, not having ground below your feet. I was surprised by the fact that I didn’t panic as much as I thought I would have.

“Now this feels weird”, I said. It felt like someone was hanging me from my shoulders.

“I know it does”, Aelita said next to me, “Do you want to try without holding hands?”

“I guess so”, I replied visibly nervous.

“I’m still going to stay close, just so you have something to grab onto if need be.”

“Now!” I said again, now without holding Aelita’s hand.

It all started well, but then I felt a vision hit me:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, You will have to find out Cassidy's vision in the next chapter :)


	3. The Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Cassidy has a vision and tries flying again. She also almost turns into a cat.

**-VISION START-**

**I found myself on top of the science building which to my horror was burning.**

**“Escape while you can!” said a familiar voice.**

**“No! I can’t”, I said back.**

**“Yes you can, just use your wings!” he shouted.**

**“No I don’t know how to use them”, I said.**

**“Oh! What we do now?” he questioned.**

**“This is not the way I wanted to die!” I shouted in horror.**

**-VISION END-**

I blacked out. The next thing I knew was that I was on my bed at Lyoko HQ and everyone was around me.

**-Lyoko HQ-**

“Finally you woke up”, I heard someone say.

“I-I think that I need to learn how to use my wings”, I said.

“You certainly do”, _mi novio_ said, “at least if you want to be confident that it won’t happen.”

“How do you know”, I said suspecting what the answer might be.

“We were kind of watching a movie”, Jeremie tried to explain; “It was like you started a television broadcast, when the vision hit.”

“What! You were watching my vision like some kind of TV-show. Did you also have popcorn?” I almost screamed.

“It isn’t our fault that we got dragged into your vision, and no we didn’t have popcorn”, Jeremie said quickly.

“Let’s go try that again”, I said confident that this time nothing bad would happen.

**-Gym-**

I decided that now was the time, so while opening and stretching my wings, I Accidentally swept them in a way that they went under Odd’s loose shirt. He was giggling on the floor in an instant.

“Why did you do that?” he asked after recovering.

“I wanted to do that the whole morning. Hopefully you’re not mad at me.”

“I should be, but I’m not”, he said warmly as he started combing my hair with his fingers, and of course I started to purr like a cat.

“How could I be mad at Cat Girl?” he asked.

“Could…you…stop…it…Odd?” I asked in between of the purrs.

“Why would I do that?” he asked mischievously.

“Do…you…want…me…to…turn…into…a…cat?” I asked shivering in sync with the purrs.

“Of course that is exactly what I was hoping to happen”, he joked.

“You…have…to…stop…otherwise…someone…thinks…that…there…is…a… crazy…cat…locked…inside”, I said still purring like a maniac.

He then stopped and asked: “Aren’t you my crazy cat already?”

“I guess so”, I said sheepishly still catching my breath, “and I will definitely wear a helmet next time I’m playing tricks on you”.

“Let’s do this”, I said second time that day, hoping that it would go better.

“Stop worrying and just do it!” I heard everyone encourage me, “We know that you’re a bit paranoid, but that hasn’t stopped you before.”

As they said it, I unfolded my wings again, this time properly, and started flapping them. I hovered in the air surprised by the fact how easy it was. But then I started to move, and that was when everything went wrong: I hit my wing to the floor, which caused me to shiver out of pain. Because of that, I lost focus on what I was doing, and of course, that caused me to lose my balance. I closed my eyes, and before I knew it, I was sitting on the floor with my bum stinging. “OUCH! That hurt”, I whined in pain, as I stood up.

“Don’t let that discourage you”, Yumi said.

“It won’t”, I said as I tried again. This time it worked better, because I was little higher up. And soon I happily floated around the gym, while others followed me with their eyes.

“Do you want to go till the factory and try something more advanced?” Jeremie asked.

“I’d love to, but can we get Yolanda there with a first aid kit?” I asked.

“Of course we can, we could even get Georgina there, if you want”, he said back.


	4. The factory hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Cassidy becomes confident in her wings, and Odd mimics Cassidy.

“You can do it”, I heard second time this day, but from Georgina.

“I know I can”, I smiled back.

“How about trying to fly to the other end of the room? We’ll wait there”, others suggested.

“I can try it”, I said when I unfolded my wings for the fourth time that day.

“You have big wings, Cassidy” I heard Georgina compliment.

“Thanks, but I’m still sensitive towards praise”, I warned.

“Actually”, Jeremie had an idea, “Aelita do you feel confident on your wings?”

“Yes I do” she answered not knowing what’s to come next.

“I was thinking that you could do it together, both at the same time”, Jeremie revealed his plan.

“That’s good idea”, both Aelita and I said.

We then lifted of the ground and flew towards the others, who were waiting. And soon we were there. And so we continued each time with a little bit more challenging flights. Not a long after I was confident that I could in case of emergency use my wings to escape.

“Cat Girl, check; Aelita, check”, _Mi novio_ listed, “Only Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich, Sissi and me left to go”.

I busted laughing as I heard it, because he did just what I did, kept checklist of things around him.

“Odd! Stop mimicking me”, I ordered.

“You look so cute, when you are angry and laughing”, he said.

“Guys and girls stop fighting”, Georgina soothed.

“We should get to the flight training soon”, Yumi said, “Otherwise Cassidy might start seeing nightmares about us burning up.”

Everyone agreed, so we started to walk back to our Headquarters after we had decided that we would start training others tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how did you like it? I'm curious.


End file.
